Falling for the Enemy
by Wildflame
Summary: When a powerful man threatens to take over the earth, the only one willing to stand up to him is Vegeta. Though, he despises Vegeta, his daughter is quickly falling for him. Will she be the only thing keeping this determined rebel from a brutal fate? B/V!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.so.you can't sue me, nya, nya, nyaaaaaa! BWA!  
  
Hey, I actually think this is a decent story line..{.; You're ego is showing!} Oh, shut up, it's always showing! {Yeah, but it's showing through with flying colors now!!) Oh, be quiet! Well, enjoy the story, guys! {BLAH!}  
  
Better summary: Okay, on the outside I was being attack by fanfiction.net's limit, but now, I will tell you: When a powerful man threatens to take over the earth, the only one willing to stand up to him is Vegeta. Though, he despises Vegeta, his daughter is quickly falling for him. Will she be the only thing keeping this determined rebel from a brutal fate? A/U! B/V, G/CC! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Falling for the Enemy  
  
Goku paced steadily back and forth, outraged. "Kakarott, what's wrong?" Vegeta cocked his head at Goku's weariness!  
  
"Gah! Where is she?!" Goku was nearly pulling the hair out of his head.  
  
"Where is who, who is 'she'?"  
  
"ChiChi, the daughter of 'Ox-King', or something like that, but if anything happens to her, he'll have my head!!"  
  
"Hm, can he do that to you, Kakarott?" The saiyan prince seemed confused enough.  
  
"No, but he'll yell at me for three weeks straight, I've been through it before!" He swallowed, "Oh man!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, then jerked his head slightly, sensing some sort of power," Hey, do you feel that?"  
  
Goku was a little nervous, he sort of felt it, not very clearly, though. "Huh, yeah, whatever, Vegeta."  
  
The smaller saiyan was a bit more curious about this new power, and he let his tail twitch curiously, undoing it from it's coiled position. Goku cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's strong!" Goku was confident he was talking to himself.  
  
"Vegeta, what do you mean? Are you worried?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his head in a circle, to reveal he wasn't sure, "Goku?" Goku smiled and turned, happy to hear that voice.  
  
"ChiChi! Hey, where have you been!?" As her father's friend, he was her 'body guard'. She was no kid, and could take care of herself, her father just wanted someone to look after her, she was wearing a blue dress and was skipping along. Goku put his hand to his forehead and smiled. Now he shot his attention to Vegeta, and the ki, which was stronger than average, now that he got a closer look at it.  
  
"NOW do you feel it, sense your girlfriend's back?"  
  
Goku blushed and hit Vegeta in the head, "She's NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"Okay, but, this power is really intriguing! There's something about it."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement, "C'mon, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" As Vegeta took off, he turned back to a confused ChiChi, "Look, you stay here, DON'T MOVE!" He flared his ki and took off after Vegeta.  
  
Goku searched the plains and forests for the source of the ki, it seemed to be no where, it should be right in front of him, but it was absolutely no where! "Do you see it?" Vegeta's voice shot from a good distance.  
  
Goku shook his head, "No! Where is it? It should be right here?"  
  
Vegeta looked the place over and over again, they were over a forest, a very dense forest. "C'mon, Kakarott, let's go!" He landed on the ground in the forest, Goku close behind. He continued walking, "Where is it?"  
  
Goku shrugged, "I'm not sure, it seems like it disappeared!"  
  
"It didn't, I still feel it!" Vegeta was very sharp, he was a probably more accomplished fighter than Goku, sense he was raised by saiyans and Frieza, even though Goku had yet to meet this 'Frieza' guy. Vegeta always wore a blue jumpsuit and saiyan armor, Goku was a saiyan but he forgot that when he was sent to Earth and hit his head, Vegeta was 20, and Goku was 21. (I altered the ages, okay?)  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Are you two looking for someone?"  
  
Vegeta turned immediately, Goku stumbled and made a face before facing this newcomer. "Y-yeah, uh, who're you?" Goku realized quickly that this was the source.  
  
"I'm Triyan, and who're you two?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Goku"  
  
"Well, well, well, I take it you two were some of the stronger energy levels I was picking up on this planet?"  
  
"Yes!" Vegeta wasn't scared of him, but Goku was a bit suspicious on who this guy was, and he was giving him the creeps, it was apparent Vegeta was slightly suspicious, too, but he was NO coward, Goku guessed that Frieza clown was pretty tough!  
  
Goku nodded, "We are, and we noticed you had a strong ki, also!"  
  
Triyan nodded his head, "Mm-hmmm." He nodded, then looked at Vegeta's waist, "A saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta was even taken by surprise, "How did you know?!"  
  
"You have a tail! It's a sure sign, and your name's Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes, and I take it you're not from earth either, am I right?"  
  
"You are, but, just like yours, my planet was destroyed." Triyan looked around 25, and he had on a black sleeveless shirt, with light silver armor covering it, he was wearing black pants and silver, black-toed boots. His hair was basically down, and his bangs were stuck up, his hair was black, and his eyes were aqua.  
  
"Oh, really?" Vegeta showed little interest, "Well, that's in the past, but, what are you here for now?"  
  
He smirked, "Um, maybe start a NEW planet for myself?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Goku jumped a little, "You want to.take o-over Earth?!"  
  
"Uh-huh, and what are you going to do, you're too weak to stop me!"  
  
Goku realized he was right, "No! You-you.are a lot stronger than us!"  
  
"Strength isn't everything, you know!" He flared his ki, determined not to give up.  
  
"You're making a mistake, Prince Vegeta!" He sounded like a smart-mouth jerk to Goku. Goku actually wasn't surprised he knew Vegeta was the prince of the saiyan race, sense the name relation with the planet, but what he didn't know was that Triyan knew a lot more than that! A/N: That was only the prologue, a very short one, mind you, and I wanted to start it quick, so it was kind of fast-paced and chapter one probably will be, too, so plan accordingly! But, however, that is the only thing even remotely, 'fast paced' in this story, it's a rather slow, but tense story! 


	2. Two crazy saiyans!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own DBZ, so once again to cannot sue me! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-HAAA! Huh, what, eh, sorry!  
  
Hey, I know this is out the same day as the prologue, but I didn't want just the prologue out! {You are just WEIRD!} Shh! Anyway, don't expect me to be updating every 5 seconds, don't even expect one everyday! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Falling for the Enemy  
  
Two crazy saiyans!  
  
Goku shook, but stood beside his angry friend, who didn't seem scared at all. Triyan seemed positively confident, and he should be, he had the advantage completely! "Creep!" Vegeta didn't LOOK scared, yet he had to be scared, Goku was sure of it.  
  
Triyan smirked, "That's what I am! What can I say?" He flared his ki, quickly matching the saiyan prince's.  
  
Vegeta growled, and remained in his fighting stance, he charged a beam and then shot it directly at Triyan, who caught it in his hand quickly and slung it back at Vegeta, who promptly dodged. "Darn."  
  
Goku shook his head, "Vegeta, you're going to get killed! You know you can't win, I know you can't win, HE knows you can't win, c'mon!!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and charged at Triyan, who actually got hit in the jaw, but quickly retaliated by nailing the prince in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over and suffered a blow to the head, Triyan was furious and he felt his jaw, the saiyan was a bit more talented than he thought. Luckily, he was no threat, but he wasn't planning on giving up, this was one determined prince! "O-w."  
  
Triyan rolled his eyes and hit Vegeta directly in the face with his fist again, the saiyan was slung backwards, but charged directly back at Triyan, who ducked and grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. "Oh, you're really good, Vegeta, I'm shaking."  
  
"You aren't going to take over this stupid planet, you freak!" He said this, but Goku knew what he really meant to say, he knew exactly what he really meant to say, that Triyan wasn't going to boss him around, Vegeta would never submit to this creep. Which was probably hazardous to his help.  
  
"Is it really the planet you're concerned about, Vegeta?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Triyan smirked and upper-cut Vegeta, then kicked HIM in the jaw, as a return present. "You know it's only because you don't want to be controlled, but too bad, there's nothing you or anyone else can do!"  
  
Vegeta wasn't pleased, and he didn't look in too good of a fighting condition either, "Even....if I can't...beat you, I still won't listen to you!" The saiyan spit blood out of his mouth, and panted, struggling with his sentences. Goku was now snarling, he was no coward, what was he doing? Nothing!  
  
"If you don't, you're life will be a living hell!"  
  
"I'd rather that, than listen to you!" Vegeta was still stammering along, talking in between breaths.  
  
Triyan smirked, "Well, that can certainly be arranged, that is, unless you have some excellent plan of attack up your sleeve!"  
  
It was clear Vegeta was as stumped as he could possibly be, "Grrr, damn!" He shook his head in anguish, "I can't beat him."  
  
Triyan decided to show the saiyan what he meant when he said: "Living Hell". By beating the saiyan to death, until the point he had him gasping on the ground for air, with his foot on his chest. "Oh, Vegeta, I think you've lost this round, don't you?" Vegeta moaned in agony, but just snarled up at the young man.  
  
Goku shook his head, "You can't do this!" He growled in anger and looked at Triyan, who wasn't looking at him, he could easily catch him off guard now! He wasn't going to sit here and watch Vegeta get his brains beat in, even if he already partially had, he wasn't going to let him be killed!  
  
Triyan smirked and laughed at the prince's feeble attempts to arouse himself, "You aren't doing very well, Vegeta, but I must say, you've impressed me, you're better than I thought!"  
  
Goku looked around the forest, which was dark and dense, trees were everywhere he was sure he could find a use for them, somehow use them to his advantage! Vegeta's scream pierced his thoughts and he realized he had to hurry, he thought, but right now the concept "charge first, plan later", Vegeta's usual routine, was standing out in his mind, with neon signs pointing to it. "Triyan, or whatever your name is, you can't take over this planet, or if you do, you're going to have to get through me first!"  
  
Triyan was too busy enjoying torturing the injured one to realize Goku was explaining that he was about to get really mad. It would have been wise to pay attention, but the evil creep wasn't thinking either of them posed a threat, right now. Goku shook his head, smirking at Triyan's stupidity, even if he might lose, it was worth a shot, besides hopefully he could mock him for it! Goku flared his ki, and Triyan remained oblivious, so Goku did his wonderfully thought out plan of attack. CHARGE!  
  
Triyan jerked his head, but a few moment to late and suffered yet another blow from the 'weaklings' as he saw them. "You going to wish you hadn't done that!"  
  
"No, I won't, you were hurting my friend, and you can't do that!" Goku was obviously angry now, Triyan knew he wasn't a coward, but he had gotten angry faster than he had originally anticipated. This saiyan was different, he was wearing a orange gi, with blue under clothes, his tail had been surgically removed and Triyan couldn't believe a saiyan would do that, until he realized his past.  
  
"Oh, why not, it's better than suffering through seeing this planet get enslaved by me and my troops!"  
  
"Troops?!" Goku felt a large knot in his throat form, and quickly realized he was totally doomed and futility of this little skirmish he was about to embark on. A guy like this didn't need troops, he could barge in here, and everyone would be at his feet, and the girls would probably be kissing them.  
  
"That's right, now do you see the stupidity in your resistance?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good, are you going to leave, now?"  
  
"No way! After what you did to Vegeta, if I just stood here, I'd be a complete coward, which I'm not! It would be awful evil of me to just watch you kill my best friend, and the prince of my own race!" Goku remained in a fighting stance, planning on fighting, no matter what kind of completely in vein agony he was about to receive.  
  
Triyan laughed, "I knew you weren't a coward, and I knew you cared for your friends, but something that I must have missed is...YOU'RE A TOTAL IDIOT!" He got serious towards the end, and very ready to fight, planning on annihilating Goku as soon as possible, he was beginning to get bored with there stupid attempts that were doing nothing but wasting his time.  
  
Goku growled, "Call me whatever you want, we are going to fight, now come on, you creep, let's do this!" He charged at Triyan, just as his great plan had intended for him to do, and started firing rapid fire blasts immediately. Triyan just let them dissipate after 'hitting' his body, he got a look of boredom on his face, and fired a rather large, but fast blast that hit Goku and sent him sprawling.  
  
"I will call you whatever I want, and I'll make you and your friend over there obey everything I say!"  
  
"Oh, will you, now?!"  
  
"Yep! And you and I both know there's no way you can stop it!"  
  
Goku snarled, realizing Triyan was right, he could do nothing to put an end to this and wouldn't he would fail at this battle, he was already nearly defeated and Triyan had just fired one blast! "Uh, no, this can't be happening!"  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get up on his arms, "That creep." He let blood run out of his mouth and almost fell back down, but help strong. He winced slightly, but continued getting up. Triyan spared him a glance and growled, "Persistent little bugger!" He twitched and fired another blast at Goku, who rolled out of the way of this one. Triyan either moved really fast or warped according to Goku's eyes, next to Vegeta and dug his foot into the already pain-gripped saiyan, he made another painstaking attempt to get up, but it was also foiled by Triyan's boot, which seemed as if it might have a spike on the end of it.  
  
Triyan shook his head, then commented some words that must have been in his native tongue, because Goku nor Vegeta could understand them, he looked at Goku, cursed quietly then took off. After saying he had no more time to deal with them, but they'd soon be part of what he was planning. Goku blinked and tried to catch him, but he was way too fast.  
  
Goku turned back to Vegeta, "You okay?" He knelt down and gripped Vegeta, then shook him, "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta quietly moaned, then opened his eyes, "I'm fine, but what's that creep going to do?!"  
  
"What's your definition of 'fine', Vegeta, and I'm not sure." He helped the saiyan prince up, even after being refused.  
  
"Well, no matter what he does, I'm not going to listen to him."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
The saiyan prince just growled at Goku and shook his head, "This doesn't mean you don't have to, you can do whatever, I'm just not going to do."  
  
Goku made a face, it looked like a twist of horror and anguish, "Vegeta..this is going to be the death of us, if we're not careful!"  
  
"I don't care!" Vegeta jerked and looked to where Triyan had flown off to, he probably would have followed, if he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion, leaving a scared Goku there to think about their predicament alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ A/N: That was the first chapter, told you it would be fast-paced, told ja, told ja! Chapter 2 might be a little, too, I just like to get to the main idea of the story, I hate slow starting movies, so I don't have many slow starting stories, are we getting the addressed point here? I can't stand starting things up, my only weakness, NOOO! {SHUT UP! You are annoying me!} But, that's my favorite past time! {Grrr!!} 


	3. Problems of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! If I had room I'd put this in my summary, WAAH!  
  
Hey! I'm updating, quickly, too! Well, I gotta make a good first impression.{Technically this is your 3rd chapter!} Oh shut up! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falling for the Enemy  
  
Problems of the Past  
  
Goku had laid Vegeta down and was now thinking of ChiChi, he didn't want to think of that Triyan guy, it was too creepy. ChiChi skipped up, happy as could be, she stopped when she saw blood. "Goku! What happened?"  
  
He laughed nervously and wiped some blood off his face and dust off his clothing, "Uh, nothing, Chi, why do you ask?"  
  
"Goku, you're bleeding and so is your friend!" She got a worried look on her face and squealed, "Are you two alright?"  
  
Goku smiled and nodded, he searched for a believable explanation, but found only stupid ones, "Uh, a bear attacked us." He kicked himself after the words threw themselves out of his mouth, what an idiot!  
  
ChiChi blinked, "A bear?" She looked at him, "Goku-son, you better tell me the truth right now!"  
  
Goku winced, and put his hand behind his head, hopefully she wouldn't believe the actual explanation either, "Well, you see.we were attacked, by- um, a guy, yeah.heh!"  
  
ChiChi stared deeply into his lying black eyes and growled, "And?"  
  
Goku gulped, she asked way too many questions for his taste! "And.well, he was really strong, that why we're so beat up!"  
  
She clenched her fists, "Finish, will you? Where is he now, did you beat him?"  
  
"Not exactly." Another blunder, as soon as these words came out of his mouth, he wished he could snatch them back.  
  
"Then, where is he?"  
  
"Gone, he left!" The lying saiyan was now struggling to figure out what he would say when she asked him why he had left, she was reading him like a book!  
  
"Where, what was he going to do?"  
  
"He got.scared?" Goku's response sounded so unstable, that it was impossible for any girl even half as smart as ChiChi was to believe him.  
  
"Yeah right, I don't believe you. Where'd he really go, did he tell you anything? Tell me, Goku, I can take it, I'm no wimp!"  
  
Goku hesitated as he searched for another 'sly' lie, and just sat there stupidly before saying: "He-he wants to take over the Earth!" Goku grabbed his mouth, and his eyes got huge, he wanted to say just kidding or something, but no words came.  
  
ChiChi's eyes grew wide with horror, "Take over Earth? Can you stop him Goku?"  
  
"Uh, well.I-you see, no." He smiled weakly, finding no use in lying anymore, he had already told too much, and was now stuck!  
  
ChiChi stammered backwards at this remark, Goku searched for encouraging words, but everything he seemed to come up with would probably make it five times worse, "You can't? Then does that mean."  
  
"Yes, ChiChi, duh!" He growled unhappily now, frustration of being helpless consuming him, "Get it?!"  
  
She blinked, an icy blue tear appeared in her eye and she flung herself on to Goku's heaving chest, "No! This isn't fair, Goku, you have to do something, that wasn't how it was supposed to go! You are almost the strongest fighter ever, you have to be able to do something!"  
  
Goku closed his eyes, and thought, nothing helpful came to mind, he looked down at his fallen friend, who was temporarily unconscious. "How can I do anything when I'm five- hundred times weaker than the guy, ChiChi?"  
  
"Strength isn't everything, Goku!" The same words Vegeta had spoken a minute ago.  
  
Goku twitched, then obviously minded her crying on him, partially from the agitation of being so useless at a peril time such as this! He needed to tell someone strong about this immediately, except one problem: he and Vegeta were the strongest fighters around! "Right now it is." He stated, pushing her off, "I can't do anything!"  
  
Vegeta opened one eyes halfway, he felt like the titanic had slammed into his head, "Ow," he quickly grasped the concept of where he was and what had just happened, "Kakarott? Where'd that guy go?"  
  
Goku didn't want him chasing after him, s, just like he had to ChiChi he lied, "I'm not sure, Vegeta, he took off too fast!"  
  
Vegeta got up on one knee, "Oh, did he now?"  
  
Goku nodded as a response, "Vegeta, there's no reason to chase him, we can't win!"  
  
"So, is this what you want your fate to be? Do you want to be a slave?" The prince turned away angrily and growled, "I don't care if he's stronger, I'd rather die standing then live on my knees!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he shook his head and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta, don't do this."  
  
All the saiyan did was jerk away, "Yes, I do!" The saiyan flared his ki in rage and looked at Goku, "Now, where did he go?"  
  
Goku looked back into his angry eyes, "Vegeta, I-I won't tell you."  
  
"Fine, have it your way, I'll figure it out eventually!"  
  
ChiChi ran and grasped the shoulder of Vegeta, "But why? You aren't even a native of this planet, why are you being so persistent?"  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration, and shook his head, "It's not this planet, it's the fact of being a slave, I'm a prince, and I was already a slave once, I've been there, and I don't plan to go back!" He jerked from the woman's grip and turned sharply to Goku.  
  
ChiChi stumbled backwards, in shock of what the prince had just said, "A prince, I didn't know you were a prince."  
  
"That's because you don't know me very well, onna!" He looked back to her, and clenched his fists, "I'm Vegeta, the prince of the saiyan race!" After these last words he took off, with two stares following him.  
  
Goku shook his head in despair, thinking of the problem of there predicament, what would happen if Vegeta did find Triyan, Triyan was so frustrated he was bound to annihilate Vegeta on sight, Vegeta knew that but didn't care. "I want to go, but I'm too scared, I'm afraid if I'm killed along with Vegeta, then." He just bowed his head to the thought.  
  
ChiChi grabbed his hand, "Vegeta will be alright, he can take care of himself, maybe we should tell my father!"  
  
"You're right, but, if he gets killed, I'll never be able to live with myself, to go home, I'll be close behind.maybe." He turned and looked into the direction Vegeta had flown off, conveniently the same direction as Triyan. He turned to ChiChi, "what are you staring at, GO!" He shooed her off, and looked into the distance.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Triyan returned home with a look of annoyance on his face, he was greeted by his beautiful wife, "Triyan, honey, what happened?"  
  
Triyan grunted at her and continued walking, "Nothing."  
  
"Are they too strong?"  
  
"No, but there annoying as heck, you'd think the fools would understand their limits!" He looked back into the green eyes of his wife, she had long blue hair, and wore a silky dress that Triyan had gotten for her, he smiled, but tore his glance and continued walking.  
  
"I see." Heh heard her mutter as he continued walking off.  
  
Triyan was rather rich, though he didn't control a planet at the moment he had taken over minute that hadn't satisfied him and had them destroyed so he had servants galore. A servant bowed to him in the hallway of his ship, "Sir, your daughter wants to speak with you."  
  
The servants wore a silver full suit of armor, so that no details were easily seen, they had a way to see out through a small seeing hole in the helmet, but you couldn't see them through it. The ship was a vast place, with blue tiled floors and green walls, with several room branching off, through doors. "Okay."  
  
If his daughter wanted to see him, then he guessed he'd better go on down there, sense she would get angry if he declined. He stepped into her room, she was sitting on a green bed, with a closet, a desk, and a few other random accessories in the room, "Dad?"  
  
He looked at his daughter, like his wife she had blue hair, and she had picked up a few new genes she had pretty cerulean eyes, and was wearing a aqua skirt, with her hair braided back. "Yeah?"  
  
"I want to talk to you.about the guy I'm suppose to get married to."  
  
"And." Triyan hadn't heard much about this, sense he didn't care as long as it wasn't a slave or peasant he could care less. He wasn't really positive he knew who she was to be married to at this moment.  
  
"He's a loser, Dad, you have to tell Mom I don't want to marry him, you're in charge, please Dad!"  
  
Triyan's eyes got rather wide, "Bulma.well, you see." This was unusual, usually it was his wife that did the declining, not his daughter, he would be happy to reject but his wife was fully attached to the guy.  
  
"Well what, I don't like him, Mom can't make me!" She sounded serious enough!  
  
Triyan hesitated a scratched his head, then smiled uneasily, "Uh, I'm not promising anything, but I'll talk to her, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" His daughter wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He just smiled weakly back,  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" He left her room quickly, he might have been the ruler of an 'empire' but when his came to his wife and daughter, he had zero percent control. He leaned back on the wall, and sighed, "I need to take over this planet, soon.or NOW!"  
  
A servant walked up to him and bowed, "What was that, sire?"  
  
"The planet Earth, I don't want to delay anymore, I want to attack, now!"  
  
The servant nodded and without hesitation walked off to inform the other servants, muttering something. A few of the servants had a conversation, one nodded and continued on the other one just stayed back and looked around. Triyan growled at him, "Go do something!"  
  
The servant nodded, quickly and nervously looked for something to do, "Y- yes, sire!"  
  
He clenched his fists, "Taking my anger out on those two runts will be fun, and easy. They will work perfectly, with there crazy attitudes, they probably still be resisting!" He laughed at his idea, and smirked at the thought of torturing them.  
  
------------------------  
  
Goku could nearly see his heart beating in his chest, he was going crazy, suddenly his head jerked, "A ship?" It was a large ship, but not too big, it didn't look like it 'came in peace' either!  
  
He looked around, and decided to figure out what it was, he was pretty sire they had a relation with Triyan. The low-class saiyan took off quickly in the direction of the ship. He gritted his teeth and watched the ship, he soon realized, more were coming by the second! Pretty soon there was around twenty ships in one place. He was pulling the air out of his head, now he knew Triyan was behind this. Soon, his friend Vegeta was next to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking at that ship, or ships."  
  
"I see." Vegeta crossed his arms, "Are you coming?" He turned back to Goku, who nodded, seeing no reason in avoiding his fate, it would come eventually!  
  
"Are you sure you want to just barge right in, I know you don't like to plan until after the fight in over, and it's too late, but that's about twenty ships over there!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, he was sure of what he wanted to do, and that was stop Triyan even if it took his life. "I know what I want to do, that's why I'm here!"  
  
"Right." Goku saw no point in arguing, sense deep down even HE himself agreed with Vegeta to fight, he didn't want to be told what to do!  
  
Vegeta blasted one of the ships, which quickly got a portion of it blown off, and started losing altitude quickly before it finally crashed into the nearby forest. "Nice shot, Vegeta." He looked at Vegeta, who was probably ready to do just that about a hundred more times.  
  
"Thanks, but are you going to help?"  
  
"Yes, sorry!" Goku fired a blast of his own at one of the ships, which repeated the routine of it's fallen counter-part.  
  
Vegeta nodded, but didn't look at Goku, he was beginning to wonder when these idiots were going to turn around and notice they were being blown to pieces! "Oh, well, they seem to be being dense, let's finish as much of them as possible!"  
  
"Okay, there's an idea!" Goku fired about three more blast and Vegeta about four, before the ships finally realized the danger nearing.  
  
Goku was pleased, but Vegeta seemed preoccupied, "They're up to something, something made them not notice that, they're most likely scheming!"  
  
Goku made a face, "Is there a bright side for you, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta paid no attention and therefore didn't respond. "Well, we're in trouble now, they see us!" It was clear they did and one of them charged a huge blast from one of it's blasters and fired.  
  
Obviously, it was aimed for Vegeta, he dodged, but not without feeling the shock-wave of it, he grabbed his right arm. "Ow, darn, that had more power than I thought!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Anyone could hear the concern in Goku's voice.  
  
Vegeta didn't want the pity, "Kakarott, don't worry yourself over this, we've got a problem to deal with and you're worrying about me!?" He flared his ki, released his arm, though it hung limp still, and fired another ki blast.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta's arm, figuring it was broken, but tried not to show anymore concern over it, "Whatever, Vegeta." He fired another blast, this time the ship activated and moved, and fired some rapid fire blasts at both of them.  
  
"They're better now!" Vegeta dodged continuously, and jerked when one hit Goku, causing one to hit him, he yelped and turned, beginning to dodge once more.  
  
Goku made a face, dodging also again, "I thought you said not to worry!" He was referring to Vegeta jerking and causing himself to get hit when Goku was nailed with one of the blasts.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I wasn't worried, I just heard the sound of it hitting you!"  
  
Goku smirked, "Whatever!" Then, began his dodging exercises again.  
  
Another ship began charging a large blast, and hadn't fired yet, Vegeta had been keeping an eye on it, but he had to concentrate on the rapid fire blasts, which were constantly picking up speed and momentum. "Dang! It's not getting any better!" Goku moaned.  
  
"I know, Kakarott, don't whine over it, though!"  
  
"Do you have nay ideas Vegeta, c'mon, I'm sitting here with a clueless master tactician, I don't think so!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "I can't think right now, I've got to concentrate on this! I'm really trying!"  
  
"Well, don't hurt yourself!"  
  
A few minutes later, two of the remaining thirteen ships fired large blasts, one hitting Vegeta and one Goku, Goku heard Vegeta moan, and also felt the jolt of a few rapid fire blasts hitting him. He opened his eye one last time to see Vegeta clearly in agony get hit by a few rapid blasts himself. He wanted to say something, but the vision blurred and that was the last thing he saw. "Ve-geta." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N: That was chapter.um.2, YAY! I have two chapters out, uh-huh, uh-huh! {You actually have 3 out!} Yeah, but that's with the prologue! {Fanfiction.net doesn't care, it still counts it as a chapter so, NYA!} *Smile* Oh well, I count it as a prologue, so be happy! {Shut up! Plus, you told me no cliffhangers until chapter 4!} Eh, well.heh! Later! 


	4. Trapped!

Disclaimer: Grr! I don't own DBZ! Okay? Man, this is gonna get old!  
  
Hey, I'm updating again, I seem to be updating very frequently, oh well, why am I complaining about that? {Because you're an idiot!} No, you are! {No, you are!} Shut up, loser! Er ehm, well, please read the story and let us argue in piece! {You're the loser} *Continue argument* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Falling for the enemy  
  
Trapped  
  
Vegeta opened his eye slightly and watched Goku fall to the ground, he jerked back from a blast, only to be hit by another. He turned, as much as he wanted to fight he had to get out of there. Vegeta then got hit smack in the chest with a rather large golden blast, he turned sharply and scampered off. He looked back at the ships, then remembered: "Kakarott!"  
  
He turned and dodged a small blast, this one was a blue, these ships all looked like flying saucers, but they all seemed to have different ways of attack. He searched for his friend, who had landed in a clearing a minute ago, but he didn't see him now. His vision was starting to blur, he wiped his eyes but that offered little help. He realized they were still firing at him and weren't planning on leaving him alone.  
  
He turned back around and flew off and a quick velocity, which seemed to get slower and slower, he winced and gritted his teeth. He pushed himself desperately with his ki, but it gave out, he caught himself and pushed farther, and continued falling and forcing forward, until he finally fell to the ground like a shot bird, but well out of the reach of the ships.  
  
----------------------  
  
Goku opened his eyes slowly, someone was standing over him, someone he didn't recognize. "Hey, guy, get up!" The voice was strict and demanding, Goku however didn't listen and remained speechless on the ground, as a foot shot into his side. The poor saiyan groaned in agony, and looked into the black eyes of the man hovering over him.  
  
"Who are you?" He said, having consistent weakness in his voice, but couldn't resist asking this question, but he apparently wasn't there to help Goku.  
  
"I'm not answering any questions until you get up!" Goku grunted.  
  
He bared his teeth, then felt the boot in his side again, he stood up shakily; then quickly realizing the wounds on his body. "I'm up, who are." He stumbled backwards, then steadied, "you?"  
  
He now saw the old man clearly, he had a gray beard, and gray hair, his eyes were a blank black color and he was about Goku's height, he was wearing some shiny crimson armor, and a cape. "I am Arion, and you, are you the prince or the other one."  
  
Vegeta! "Uh, my name's Goku, I'm a saiyan but I'm not the prince." He looked desperately around, Vegeta was no where to be seen, he panted frantically, but decided not to ask the question that was on his mind: Where was Vegeta?  
  
"Goku, huh, where is your friend?" His deep, demanding voice could make even the toughest man run for cover.  
  
Goku wasn't as tough as he could have been, he was already banged up, "You don't know?" Was this good or bad, if this guy was with Triyan, Vegeta wasn't in Triyan's hands yet!  
  
"No, I take it you don't either."  
  
Goku forced his glance from those black eyes, and evil look, "No.I lost track of him when." He was cut off.  
  
"When you got hit? Your friend should have fallen, too!"  
  
Goku twitched, "I'm not sure, Vegeta might not have gotten hit with the same amount that I did." Well, there he went; off with his stupid lies again, he had seen the prince get hit with the same amount of blasts, but, where was he?  
  
"I'm sure of it, I saw the boy."  
  
Goku eyed him wearily, "You saw Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him, he was with you."  
  
"You-you were in the ships!? Jerk!"  
  
The old man, whom Goku did not want to be around smirked, "That's right, and you two decided to get rough with us, so we played along."  
  
"Played along? You could have killed us!"  
  
"Oh no, our lord didn't want us to kill you.he wanted to brought back! Alive!"  
  
This man was starting to creep Goku out, he flinched, "Your.TRIYAN?!" He cut himself off, immediately, realizing what had just happened.  
  
"Speak with respect!"  
  
Goku growled, "Respect? Respect?" He bared his teeth, and clenched his fists, "No! I'd never respect that man!" He now looked into Arion's vicious eyes.  
  
"You should respect him, sense he is about to be the ruler of your pathetic planet!"  
  
Goku stood up, and realized that the fact of bowing down to that creep was not a fact he wanted to have to be forced to reckon with. "He is; even so, I don't care who or what he is, he's nothing but a low-down bully to me!"  
  
Arion laughed at Goku's angry reaction, "Good, Triyan will be pleased to see you so roughed up, and I know your friend is, wherever he is."  
  
Goku scowled, and continued snarling at the man, "You won't find Vegeta, so don't get your hopes up!"  
  
The man chuckled at Goku's stubbornness to cooperate, "Well, aren't you the feisty one!"  
  
"I am, and I'll have you know that you aren't going to hurt me or Vegeta!"  
  
"How do you expect to get out of your predicament, Triyan's practically taken over this planet already, and the prince is off somewhere unconscious!"  
  
"How do you know Vegeta's hurt?" Goku realized that Vegeta was probably not with the program right now, he wished he could find him, but he was trapped!  
  
"I saw him in the same pain you were in, and you were out for at least two hours!"  
  
"TWO HOURS?!" Goku was startled, he had expected thirty minutes at the most. "I don't believe this, you took me somewhere, didn't you, where am I now?" No, it looked the same as before, he was still on Earth, but he WAS in the middle of the forest, before he was in a clearing.  
  
"I just brought you into the forest, actually the real reason is because I was looking for the other part of your little duo!"  
  
"You came here looking for Vegeta?" He continued growling angrily, "You didn't find him, how did you know he didn't fall, too?"  
  
"He fell, but he left before he did, he struggled a good distance and managed to get out of seeing range, but he was losing altitude quickly, he wasn't going to last much longer."  
  
Goku got a worried expression at this comment, "Oh?" Now, he was all bent out of shape, if Vegeta was bound to fall, he was going to fall, he had to be close, then, that meant! "Vegeta!"  
  
Arion looked Goku in the eyes, making him flinch, "Do you know where he might have run off, too, the little rascal?"  
  
"No! Why would I know?" He actually had an okay idea of where he might be hiding, but he was NOT going to tell this creep, no matter what he did!  
  
"You two seemed close, are you lying?"  
  
"No." Goku crossed his arms, and remained calm, not showing any signs that might equal up to suspicion, Arion was satisfied.  
  
"Alright, then, we'll just look, or I will. I'll get someone to escort you back personally."  
  
Goku grunted and jerked his head away, "Back? Back to where?"  
  
"To where to can watch this miserable planet being taken over."  
  
Goku jumped backwards, "No!" But, he chose the wrong time to jump, and jumped right into the spear of a guard, he squealed in pain, "YOW!" He jumped forward again.  
  
The guard was completely covered in armor, Goku did his best to look into his eyes, to see who it might be, but had no such luck. "Please, take him back to Triyan, okay?"  
  
The guard, or now servant it seemed bowed and snagged Goku's shoulder, "Ouch!" Goku struggled, until the man twisted his wrist, making him yelp in agony.  
  
"Shut up, and come with me."  
  
Goku bowed his head and followed, stopping, and resisting slightly at times, but easily giving in, finally Goku had enough, he jerked backwards. "Leave me alone!"  
  
The guard looked at him, Goku's guess was that he was scowling, but how could he tell? He pulled a spear; soon at Goku's throat. Goku swallowed shakily. "Are you going to come now?"  
  
Goku nodded and let the guard lead him to a small palace, it was small as far as palaces went, but they had obviously built it REALLY fast! "What tha?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Vegeta pushed himself up, and coughed out blood, "Uh." He was injured badly, he looked around, he was in the same place as before, but how long had he been unconscious for? He pushed his head up, to look above him. It helped none his vision was too blurry, he held his head, and realized that now was not the time to be worrying about his injuries!  
  
The angry prince got up, and ran through the forest, forcing a few branching out of the way. He managed to get to the edge, of the thick forest, and seeing nothing, got a better idea. Realizing quickly that he still couldn't fly, he climbed into a tall nearby tree. He stared, seeing a few random explosions, "What?" He ignored his own pain; he wanted to be rolling on the ground screaming for help!  
  
Also, he saw a castle, it was big, but for a castle, it was nothing special. "Kakarott? Where are you?" He mumbled quietly to himself, "Damn that baka.why do I concern myself?" He shook his head, he realized whom the castle belonged to, he wanted badly to just take it easy, and rest. His conscious forbid him this pleasure, he panted and fell on to the ground, getting a little interception of pain.  
  
"Hello, there." Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard the voice, he jerked, "Wh- who?" He panted.  
  
"You seem a bit more severely injured than the previous one." Vegeta knew exactly who the 'previous one' was.  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
"Kakarott?" He seemed surprised at the name, "Oh, if you mean Goku, yes."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "You get away from me!" He turned, and tried to run, but got flung back by his collar, "Let go!" He slapped Arion, and turned to come face to face with a bunch of guards. "Uh-oh!" He felt a sword pierce his cheek and blood ran down, he ignored it and bounced off one of the guards' helmets.  
  
"Ow, my head!" That particular guard grabbed his head, while the rest of them tried to catch Vegeta, who was obviously a million times faster.  
  
Vegeta put on his brakes immediately as another horde of guard got in his way, one threw it's arms around Vegeta and flung him to the ground, Vegeta screamed. He felt the metal boot of a guard barrel into his side, he moaned. "What.do you want?" He coughed up some blood as he spoke.  
  
After being kicked a few more times, someone answered the poor saiyan's question, "You, little one."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Well.you're wasting your time!" He struggled, but a guard kept him down, putting his boot on Vegeta's back.  
  
"I don't think so." The guard that had spoken picked Vegeta up, and another grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, Vegeta growled, until a sword was put to his throat, "You are going to cooperate.whether you want to or not."  
  
Vegeta felt the sword dig into his neck, and he moaned in complete pain, choking, causing his mouth to emit blood, "Get..lost..."  
  
"Huh?" The guard was surprised, he looked to another guard, "He's so persistent!"  
  
The other guard nodded, "That he is."  
  
Another guard, who was behind Vegeta, pulled his hands behind his back, and put some sort of chain on them, he screamed, "AH! GO AWAY!" Vegeta gritted his teeth, kicked one of the guards, the problem with this was it caused his hair to be pulled, and a deep and big gash in his throat. He stopped a few yards later as the guards ran after him, Vegeta ran wrestling with the cuffs to get free, finally he heard a few guards:  
  
"Ah, who cares, we'll find him later, I'm tired!"  
  
"Okay, yeah, but what about Triyan?"  
  
"He'll live with it, let's just go!" He heard them leave, the clinging and clanging from their boots, made Vegeta's horrible headache worse, Why were they leaving? Was he going to die?  
  
"They're gone, heh." He was alive, now, that was what was surprising him. The saiyan finally let the overdose of agony get to him, and he fell down, still handcuffed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving."  
  
Triyan made a face, "Now, aw, Bulma, I-fine!" He wasn't sure about letting his daughter leave, even if he had most of the planet under control, a few rebels might still be out there. But, then again, how would they know she was HIS daughter?  
  
"Thanks!" She ran off, towards the doorways, the castle seemed like the ship, just in castle form.  
  
A servant walked up and threw Goku on the ground before him, Triyan smirked, but remained confused, "Good, but where's the other brat?" He kicked Goku and laughed, "Hey, where's your friend?"  
  
"Not here, and I'm happy about that!" The helpless saiyan moaned when a guard kicked him.  
  
"Show some respect."  
  
Triyan smirked, "Really."  
  
Arion presented himself, "Sir, we couldn't get the other one, but he's hurt, we made sure of that."  
  
Goku made a face, and sprang up, "What did you do?"  
  
Triyan sighed, "He's good, did he escape?"  
  
Arion nodded, "Yes, and he is good., but I don't think he's well right now, I know for sure he's handcuffed, and his throat his slit."  
  
Goku grunted, "No! You." The guard bashed him over the head with the hilt of his sword.  
  
Triyan smirked, "Oh well, we'll find him."  
  
"How sir?" The guard seemed curious.  
  
Triyan gestured to Goku, "You're going to help us."  
  
"NO!" Goku jumped up, and within five second a sword was at his throat, "I.Vegeta."  
  
-----------------  
  
Bulma walked into the think forest, happy to be free from the guards at the castle, and that stupid snooty man she was supposed to marry. "Hm, weird!" She noted some red on the grass below her, "Blood?"  
  
That wasn't it, blood was everywhere, she followed the trail of it, until she found an injured young man, his hands behind his back; stuck there with shackles on his hands. His throat was slit, his body was beaten, and his lip was torn. He looked as if he had been kicked in the side until he couldn't stand it anymore, and here she was, in a pretty skirt and shirt, desperately in love with him. 


	5. She wants the rebel!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! {Yeah, duh.} And if I did, don't you think this would be on TV? Yeah, it would, uh-huh! {Shut up and write, you're boring them!} Oh, heh!  
  
Well, I'm updating again, and this time it's FRIDAY! Oh, and it's not 10 PM or something like that, it seems like I always update this story late.but what does it mean? {Oh, shut up! I said WRITE THE STORY ALREADY!} Okay, okay.impatient.thing *Mutters on* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falling for the Enemy  
  
She wants the rebel  
  
Triyan looked into Goku's eyes, Goku was really scared now. The sword got closer to his throat, "Aren't you?"  
  
"Creep!" Goku regretted his comment after a drop of blood fell from his throat, though he had no intentions of helping, he decided why not tell Triyan he would, just to get out of this hot spot?  
  
Triyan crossed his arms, and the guard kept the sword at Goku's throat, "Well, I'd suggest you see it my way, or you'll be paying a large price!"  
  
"I, I don't care!" He couldn't bring himself to even lie about this, he couldn't just tell where Vegeta was, Vegeta wouldn't do that to him!  
  
"Oh, yes you do!" The sword came closer, Goku winced.  
  
"Uh, okay, FINE!" He finally let the words go, and the sword left from it's uncomfortable position, Goku clenched his fists and growled angrily, "I don't know who you think you are, but." He cut himself off, looked at the ground, closed his eyes and panted.  
  
"I knew you'd come around." Triyan smirked, making Goku want to pound him into the ground. "You're smarter than to just throw your life away like that."  
  
Goku muttered angrily under his breath, "Damn you!" He tried to keep his voice low, but his snarling continued, and he gritted his teeth, "I promise you, you'll be dead before this is over!"  
  
Triyan looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "What was that?"  
  
Goku said nothing, he just looked up and hissed at Triyan, sounding much like a cat when it was distressed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bulma's eyes were set on the young man in front of her, she walked over to him and dropped down to her knees, she undid the handcuffs and his hands fell to his sides. He moaned, but remained unconscious, she wanted to get him up so bad, but didn't. She tenderly moved her finger across his cheek, he flinched. "Damn."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, was he getting up? She watched his movements carefully, "Hey?" She looked to see if his eyes were open, the weren't but they were trying to be.  
  
Finally, he forced one eye halfway open and pushed himself up on his arms, he felt a sharp pain jolt through his veins after getting up. He turned his gaze to the blue-haired woman looking at him, or that's what she seemed to be doing, he wasn't sure, all he saw was a white a blue blur. He blinked, and realized that she was looking at him, and she was on her knees. "Wh- what?" He growled.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Well, she didn't seem to want to do anything to him, but he wasn't sure, he pushed his feet out in front of him, so he leaned back on his arms.  
  
"I'm fine, but who are you?" He didn't look fine to her, how did he get up? She looked into his eyes, and nearly got put into a trance, and would have if he hadn't been so curious, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm Bulma, what's your name."  
  
"Vegeta." He spit out some blood, and realized the handcuffs were off his hands.  
  
She blinked, and smiled his eyes were jet black and so was his hairs, he had the body of a greek god, and he was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, and what was probably armor at one point, she smiled, "Oh, and what happened to you."  
  
He winced, "You ask to many questions!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He gritted his teeth, "I got beat up."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but by who?"  
  
"Guards." He grunted, and panted for a moment, then regained his composure.  
  
She shrieked and looked at his ebony eyes again, "Guards?"  
  
"Ah!" He looked at her again, "I see...that upsets you, and don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, it's just, they were probably my father's guards."  
  
He got apprehensive, "Your father?" He groaned and backed off.  
  
"Look, I promise, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Maybe not, but you'll tell those guards where I am."  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
He looked at the girl, unsure of what to do, "Promise?"  
  
She nodded, not wanting to leave this young man yet, "I promise!"  
  
She didn't seem like someone who would lie, so he took her word for it, she was happy. "So, your name is Bulma." He cocked his head, "Heh, hey, you're staring." He smirked.  
  
Her cheeks flushed and she tore her glance from the handsome creature in front of him, "I, no I wasn't."  
  
"Then what do you call that."  
  
"Eyeing..."  
  
"Oh, I see." He mumbled something under his breath, tried to get up and failed, "Ow." He winced.  
  
"You need some help?"  
  
"I'll be fine by myself."  
  
"No, you won't, let me help you!" He shook his head and pulled back, she accidentally grabbed his hand, she released it immediately. She cocked her head at his tail, "A tail?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, a tail, I'm a saiyan."  
  
"A very cute saiyan." She muttered under her breath a little more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She spoke up now, she smiled at him, "You're so stubborn, let me help you."  
  
"No way, what could you do anyway?"  
  
"Ever heard of a bandage?"  
  
He looked at her wearily, "Fine." He gave up on being stubborn, partially because he was out of breath and tired, "But, I'm going to take a nap, now, alright?" He collapsed back on to the ground, and moaned.  
  
"Okay." She ran her finger tenderly along his face, avoiding any wounds, she managed to get a few bandages that she was carrying on a few gashes, but otherwise they remained unattended to, she guessed she'd have to go get more, but for now, her eyes were set on the handsome saiyan in front of her. "There's no way I'm marrying the creep, now." She smirked, "How did something like you get this torn up?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ A/N: I'm done! Heck, that was short, but who cares! I wanted to end it here! The next chapter will be longer! It will be! Be happy! {SHUT UP!} 


	6. One Hell of a Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it. Don't sue me. {Short and sweet. Thank God.}  
  
Okay! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I've been busy with my other stories! Or other story, Hiding the Truth, it's good. READ IT! Ok! But, it's Christmas, so if I have any reviewers here. Here's a little Christmas present for you. If I don't, hey, I'm bored. I want to write it. Okie dae! Plan accordingly, because I'm back in the saddle and this is going to be a ...chapter? All right, moving on... {Yup! Moving on with THIS story, which you are far less annoying in than Newcomer....} Ha- ha! Yah! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Falling for the enemy  
  
One Hell of a Kiss  
  
Goku moaned and grabbed his head, "I-I can't, go fuck a stick you freak!"  
  
Triyan cocked an eyebrow at this rude comment, "Well, well...aren't you sweet?" He smirked as Goku, cocked his head up, trying desperately to free his hands from the cuffs that held them.  
  
"What is the big deal? You're pathetic friend will never no!" He smirked evilly, "And what could he do, now? The fool was the one who ran when he had no where to go..." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Vegeta ran from you because you were the biggest loser either of us has ever met! So, you better get over it! Because I'm not helping to kill Vegeta! No way, do what you want to me!"  
  
"To you?" Triyan cocked an eyebrow, as a guard brought the black haired screaming and kicking girl in the room.  
  
"Chi-Chi! No!" He snarled in Triyan's direction. "Why?!" He shook his head, "How did you get your hands on her? Leave her out of this, she's just a girl!"  
  
Chi-Chi was crying, "Goku?!" Her eyes filled with horror, "Leave Goku alone, what did we ever do to you? What do you want?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Triyan smirked back at her, "We're taking over your planet as I speak..." His smirk widened, "So you better plan on seeing me for awhile."  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku shook his head in terror.  
  
Triyan smirked, cocked an eyebrow and glanced at him, just as a guard brought a sword to Chi-Chi's throat, "The offer's still on the table, kid."  
  
Goku dropped his head, "Vegeta...forgive me." He desperately held back a teardrop from rolling down his face.  
  
-------------------------  
  
His eyes opened wearily again, "You...where have I...seen you...b-before?" He choked on a small amount of blood as the blue-haired girl looked down at him.  
  
"I'm....Bulma."  
  
A tortured smile came over his face, "Typical...Triyan's daughter..." He moaned lightly, and looked at her, he slowly began to get up, "You're going to tell him."  
  
"No, I'm not!" She growled, "But, why not?" Her eyes lit up in confusion, what was wrong with telling her father?  
  
"Well, because...he's the reason I'm in this condition in the first place." He looked at the ground.  
  
Bulma stared, her jaw dropped, "My father did this to you?!" Her eyes became filled with hatred for her father, "Wh-what...did you do?!"  
  
The saiyan shrugged awkwardly, "Ask him?" He noted the girl's expression, "You...seem angry...you're not going to pull a gun on me or something, are you?"  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow and stared at him mockingly, smirking, "Oh yeah...I like carrying guns around." She shook her head, "Why would I pull a gun on 'you'?"  
  
"What's wrong with pulling a gun on 'me'?" He cocked an eyebrow at well and stared up at her, as she had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well! I have no reason to!" A flush reappeared on her face. "Hmph! It's not like I'm partial to you." She wondered if he noted the lie in her voice that she had.  
  
"Well, I knew that." Obviously not. A moan released from his mouth, as he started to faint again, "...uhh...well, you can go now, anyway..."  
  
She watched him as he hit the ground, his eyes closing, though even through his sleep his lip trembled, a softness came into her cerulean eyes, "Wow, you're brave, but I guess....some of it's an act." He again tenderly moved her hand along his face, "They'll find him here..." She smirked and turned, "Guess what, Daddy?! You may be able to catch a guy you torn to shreds by your pathetic guards...but," her smirk widened, "Not this time, you're not hurting 'him' anymore." She looked back at him, a smile forming, "Hm...we'll see what Daddy thinks when his little girl wants the rebel and not all those other jerks...why can't everyone be like you?"  
  
Vegeta whimpered softly, his breathing getting softer by the minute, he muttered something in his native tongue and he turned on his side, blood still seeped from his mouth and other wounds. But, she continued to look at him, "Where can I take you?" She smirked, remembering. She slowly muttered a phrase and after some magic sparkles surrounded them both Vegeta leapt up.  
  
"What?!" He looked around, he saw that same blue-haired woman, who was quite a beauty looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Now my dad won't find you...I can see you're stubborn, so I'm asking of you, please...stay here...unless you 'have' to move...I don't want anything bad to happen to you?" She looked up, "You're on the other side of the planet in a well-hidden place, so keep your power level low, okay?"  
  
He snarled, "I'm not coward...I don't want to run!" She saw the will in his eyes to run up and brutally rip her father to shreds.  
  
"Just until you get better, please?" She begged, her eyes looking pleading.  
  
"Hmph!" He crossed his arms, "Fine, whatever..." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll come back!"  
  
"May I ask why?" He cocked his eyebrow yet again at her.  
  
She giggled, finding that expression cute for some reason she usually always thought males were the biggest idiots, but this one was different, he was..., "Just because...quit looking at me like that."  
  
"Why, onna?" He smirked at her, but kept the eyebrow cocked, "Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
'Oh GOD no!' She shook her head, she felt as is her throat was the hottest thing ever, except her cheeks, she felt like melting, this boy-this guy, was the absolutely finest guy she had ever seen in her entire life, "I'll be back because I wanna be back! And for no other reason than that."  
  
"Yeah," his smirked widened, "daddy's little princess gets to do whatever she wants."  
  
"Yes, she does." She smirked back at him, her cheeks were red, "Excuse me, did I ask you your name, hm?"  
  
"I think you did, it's Vegeta, do you have short term memory loss or something?" He shrugged and leaned back on a tree, he was soaking the grass with his blood and he closed his eyes and began panting.  
  
"Look, I'll be back with some bandages, don't leave, okay?" She smiled and nodded happily at him.  
  
"Where--exactly would...I go...?" He slowly bent his head forward, letting out a cry of pain.  
  
She smiled and moved her hand along his forehead, pushing his bangs back, "You should...be able to go anywhere." She knew very well he was too out of conscious to hear, so she smiled, "Jesus Christ, it should be a crime to look like you." She smiled and got up, 'warping.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Father?" She walked into the room, where his dad was beating the heck out of Goku, she cocked an eyebrow, "New prisoner, Dad?"  
  
Arison bowed slightly, "Lady Bulma, good to see you have returned."  
  
"Yes, Bulma...where did you go?"  
  
"Out." She pouted, revealing she didn't want to say anymore, "Why do you always have to know where I go, Daddy?" She said it in that kid voice.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me." He cocked an eyebrow, "Well, while you were 'out' did you see anybody?"  
  
She tilted her head like she had no clue what he was talking about, looking oh-so-cute, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean any pathetic, beat up, runts." He smirked.  
  
"Quit insulting Vegeta! He got away from you, didn't he, you loser?!" He growled, then got knocked back into the wall.  
  
"Shut up, unless you want your little girlfriend dead." Goku kept quiet but growled and cursed under his breath at Triyan.  
  
Bulma blinked, "confused", "Someone got away from 'you', Daddy? Well, no, but if I see anyone I'll let you know. Did you talk to Mom?"  
  
Triyan made a face, "Of course not! He got away from my idiot-guards..." He glared towards Arion and the other guards, "And thank you, sweetie. No, I'm sorry, I haven't spoken with your mother yet."  
  
Goku looked into Bulma's eyes, something seemed weird in them, she was too innocent, then he notes something on her blue dress, a blood stain, he didn't say anything, "Blood...?" He muttered solemnly under his breath again, "Did she-?"  
  
Bulma pushed her blue hair backwards, "Please do so, Dad." She looked cross, "I really don't like him."  
  
"You're mother seems very attached to him, Bulma." He looked his daughter in the eyes, "Just a query, did you have another...in mind?"  
  
She looked to the side, remembering that cute injured saiyan back in that feeling, the feeling she got when she saw him, when she was around him, it only took one time, she knew then she wasn't ever going to like these jerks, "Mm...sorta...but, we can discuss this later, ok, Dad?"  
  
"If that's what you want, honey...maybe you should talk to your mother, though." He sighed and turned back to Goku, "Now, where would he be?!"  
  
"I don't know, not now!" Goku watched the beautiful girl walk to of the room, smirking as she did so.  
  
Bulma glanced back at him, smirking directly at him, then turned the corner, "Is he his friend?" She made a face, "Weird hair..." She saw her mother, "Mom?"  
  
Her mother glanced at her, "Sweetie, I've been looking for you for awhile...you're supposed to go on a date tonight."  
  
Bulma looked away, and felt that name rush to her lips again, "Oh...well, mom..."  
  
"Honey, he is the most darling man I have ever met."  
  
"You know, he's six years older than me, I mean, do you really think I need that much of an older man?" She sighed, not knowing how to tell her mom she didn't like him.  
  
"I know! But, maturity is always a good thing to have. He is so mature, and you know he's cute...he's such a wonderful man, you two should be together."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly, "What if I...saw someone else...that I liked more...hypothetically." She added the last part as a lie, trying to sound like that was merely impossible, but she had Vegeta's face imprinted in her mind now, she had fallen for him, and fallen hard.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, honey, I mean, he's only the most perfect man I've ever met, I've told you before, this is the man for you."  
  
"Mom, how come I never get a say in which guy I'm going to marry?" She sighed and questioned meekly.  
  
"Oh, honey, you do, but you do like Yamcha, don't you?" She cocked her head at her daughter, who seemed to be hesitating.  
  
"Of course mother, I...shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." She looked at the ground, "I guess I should go get ready."  
  
"Honey, is that blood on your skirt?" Her mother's voice brought alarm to both of the women.  
  
Bulma looked at her skirt, sure enough it was blood from that boy she had met, god, she couldn't wash this skirt now, "Uh, no, that's just ketchup..." She muttered as a quick excuse.  
  
Her mother smiled, "Of course, honey, go get ready now. Yamcha will be expecting you shortly."  
  
As her mother began to walk off, she muttered under her breath, "And, by all accounts, we can't keep that bastard waiting, can we?"  
  
"Ms. Bulma?" A blonde woman walked up behind her slowly, "May I assist you in any way?" Her servant and best friend Tanya smiled at her.  
  
"Miss?" She rolled her eyes, "Actually, yeah...but, you can't say 'anything' and I mean it! No matter if you're about to be executed."  
  
Tanya cocked her head slightly, "Sure, but, how about we go get you ready for your date with Yamcha? Ok?"  
  
"Of course..." She looked down at the floor, "I wouldn't want to miss that, now, would I?" She sighed and started towards her room again, "Come on..."  
  
Tanya followed, "You don't like him, do you?" She eyed her wearily, "Why do you pretend like you do! You're going to end up married to a total loser!"  
  
Bulma made a face and jerked towards her, "My mother is in love with the guy! I can't very well disappoint her! This is the only guy she's ever liked."  
  
Tanya looked into her best friend's eyes, "Have you ever liked one? That she rejected...?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Have you ever liked anyone?"  
  
"No, not until..." She got distant as she grabbed a red sequined dress with clear straps, that you couldn't see.  
  
"Until?!" She got her friend's total and complete attention, "Did you meet somebody?! Who, Bulma?! This is serious! You liking a guy?!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "You might not approve, but neither would anybody else...I met someone today..." She looked off into the distance as she started towards her bathroom to change. "He was the only guy I've ever.....liked."  
  
"When you say 'liked', what do you mean, Bulma?" She sat down on her bed as Bulma walked into the bathroom, but continued to speak to her.  
  
"I mean, I think I'm in love with him, but I can't tell anyone, because he's a-..." She paused as she took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor, then her skirt fell to the floor.  
  
"He's a what?" Tanya sighed, hating it when her friend did this to her, "What is he? He's another race, I take it..." Tanya listened for her friend's response.  
  
"Yes, he is..."  
  
"Well, what race is he? Tell me, Bulma, you know I can't stand this kind of suspense!" Tanya looked at the floor tiredly.  
  
"He's a saiyan!" Bulma continued undressing as she fired the comment, shouting it. She started to pull the sleek dress up her body.  
  
Tanya seemed interested, Bulma was shocked at her response, "Ohh...what did he look like?" She smiled, "The prince, Vegeta?"  
  
"How did...you kn-PRINCE?!"  
  
"Yeah, it was him? Yes, he is cute...some fighter too...but, I guess I'm the only one who would agree with you, since everyone else wants him executed..." Tanya had a different history than the other subjects, which made it no surprise that she was Bulma's best friend. "Yeah, he's the prince of that race, didn't you know that?"  
  
"God, that is one hell of a man." She pushed fantasies out of her head furiously, feeling like a love-sick little girl, though she knew she was one, "He was beat up, I promised him I'd come back!"  
  
"Yay!" Tanya shouter with glee, "You'll see him again then! You know where he is?" Tanya happily smiled.  
  
"That's not the type of response I expected from you, Tanya, then again, I never know what to expect from you." She stepped out in the dress, making her look absolutely beautiful, or more so than she already was.  
  
"You look great, unfortunately, the wrong guy's gonna see you in it." She sighed, "When do you plan on seeing him again?"  
  
"As soon as possible, Tanya." She sighed, "You don't realize, how fast I fell for this guy...I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it!"  
  
"No, I probably don't!" Tanya put her hands on her hips, "But, who says you shouldn't?!" She growled.  
  
"For a servant, you sure are pretty bold." Bulma smirked at her friend.  
  
Tanya made a face, "Only around you, because you always believe me, come here, I'll do your hair." She sighed, "So, you fell for a saiyan, that's so like you Bulma."  
  
Bulma laid back as Tanya began gently tending to her hair, "Well...I bet he was pretty torn up, huh?"  
  
"He was..." She sighed as her hair was pulled behind her head again, "But...he was still the finest thing I have ever seen."  
  
Her friend simply laughed, "Such a typical thing for you to do, Bulma!" She smiled, "What will you do if he gets captured?" Her voice took a concerned turn. "Vegeta...he has a rough history..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma then became interested in what her friend had to say, she almost turned and messed up her friend's work.  
  
"He's...he's been tortured before...more than once..." She sighed, "Which is most likely why you still got a chance to speak with him."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Well, I'm attracted to him...more attracted than I've ever been to anyone or thing in my entire life!"  
  
Tanya nodded, "Which is why you're not going to marry this Yamcha guy and we're some how going to work things out with you two!"  
  
Bulma laughed, "I love the way you think, Tanya!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
He sat in the shelter of the tree, he couldn't sleep, his body soaked in blood and rain as rain heavily poured on to his already cold body, "...wh- what exactly...do I do, n-now..." He wasn't expecting that young lady back. He tried to sleep, but he was so darn cold.  
  
"Hey there." He felt a cease in the freezing rain, as he looked up, there she was again, in an absolutely beautiful.  
  
He stammered, staring up at the beautiful woman, "Y-you..." He shook his head, "You're back?!"  
  
She could have grabbed him and hugged him after a night on the town with that jerk, Earth was officially the worst place to do it at as well, "Did I not tell you I'd be back?" she looked cross.  
  
"Yes, but-..." He blinked, "What's with the fancy dress?" He blinked, and shivered slightly.  
  
"Oh...I was..." Date, no, what then? She couldn't tell this cute saiyan she was on a date with a total creep, it would ruin the slim chance she had with him, "at a...formal meeting."  
  
"Ah...that explains it...why did you come back?" He cocked an eyebrow at her again. "You didn't have to."  
  
"I promised I would, and I wouldn't break a promise."  
  
He blinked, "Well, tell me this, will you be back again?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting interested for the answer.  
  
"Yes." She answered almost before he ended to question.  
  
"Oh..." He blinked awkwardly, "Kakarott...is he okay, don't you live with Triyan?" He growled, hoping she could answer him.  
  
"Yes, he's fine." She kept him out of the whole find or die thing for now, "You're freezing, I wish I could let to go in somewhere."  
  
"I'm fine..." He looked into her eyes, and she just about fainted, but kept her composure, "Why are you're cheeks so red, are you cold?"  
  
They got redder, "Maybe, they tend to do that when I'm cold..."  
  
"You should get inside then..."  
  
"I don't really want to..." She sat down next to him, getting her dress wet, her mother would kill her.  
  
"Why not?" He stared at her as she sat down next to him, "Why wouldn't you want to go in?"  
  
She sighed, then smiled up at him, "Just because..."  
  
He looked forward, and just shrugged, "You females sure are weird sometimes." He sighed, and shivered again slightly, "You're going to get cold."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
He still didn't get it, she loved playing with males heads, or at least this male's head, "Why wouldn't you? Are you immune to getting cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok..." He sounded slightly baffled at the comment, but he didn't question her any further, he figured he'd never get a straight answer.  
  
She looked up at him again, "I didn't know you were a prince."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you'd know ever...who did you know that?" He shrugged, "My race is basically gone now, so...I guess, it doesn't amount to much." He smirked, "But that doesn't keep me from being the best of my race."  
  
She laughed slightly, "I take it you're a good fighter, then..." She smiled slightly, red flushing on to her cheeks again.  
  
"Yeah..." He blinked, confused as he looked into those pretty blue eyes, "I am."  
  
She smiled, then turned, she flipped to where she was kind of sitting on top of him, "I like you, Vegeta..."  
  
"Um, good?" He blinked awkwardly, his cheeks turning bright red. "May I note that you are on top of me, onna?"  
  
"Yes, you may. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to get off." She smiled at him, "I guess you're pretty cold, now, too, huh?"  
  
"I'm not cold..." He was, because he was shivering, but he knew she was referring to his red cheeks, "...but, is there a reason you're on top of me?"  
  
She smiled at him, "A reason, kind of..." She sighed, getting lost in his eyes, which were lost themselves.  
  
"Um, may I ask what that reason might be, miss Bulma?" He cocked his eyebrow at her, "Or is that overstepping my boundaries?"  
  
"No, you can ask..." She smiled again at him, more of a flush coming unto her cheeks, redder this time, "I don't know if I'll answer, though." She smirked at him, "Miss, huh?" She sighed.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're unofficially trying to protect me, so it's my way of a little respect, just be glad I remembered your name."  
  
"All right, Vegeta..." She smiled, proving she had remembered his name as well.  
  
------------------  
  
Tanya leapt in front of Yamcha, "She isn't in her room right now!" She snarled, "Or either she doesn't wish to be disturbed."  
  
"I'm afraid I must see her, Tanya, step aside." The long-black haired man glared harshly at her, "Step aside." He repeated himself.  
  
"No! she doesn't want any company! Please excuse yourself Yamcha!" She swallowed, "I must respect her wishes."  
  
"Well, respect my wishes and move!" He lightly shoved her, but she didn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry, my job is to follow the princess's orders, not yours. Please forgive me for being rude but I can not allow your entry with out her condolence."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Do not make me remove you myself, Tanya. I'm giving you to the count of 5 or I will report you..."  
  
Tanya swallowed meekly, "It is the princess's orders." She didn't know what to do, but she held her position.  
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma's mother's voice rang out through the halls. She turned the corner to see Tanya and Yamcha, "why hello there, Tanya, and Yamcha. How was your date with my daughter?"  
  
"Splendid." He smiled that dazzling smile, "Might I inform you, that your daughter is most beautiful, Mrs. Celine."  
  
Tanya looked at Celine carefully, "Oh, my lady, Bulma wishes to be left alone, she says she had quite a time on her date and would like nothing more than to rest now."  
  
Her mother smiled, pleased she enjoyed it, "I'm very glad she enjoyed it!" She clasped her hands together, "Ok, if rest is what she wishes for, then rest she shall..." She smiled at Yamcha happily, "Come along, darling, we must allow my daughter her rest."  
  
Yamcha snarled deeply at Tanya, "Yes, Mrs. Celine..."  
  
Tanya sighed with relief and stood at her post again, then her father past her, "Hello, sir Triyan." She smiled seeing him.  
  
Triyan glanced at her, "Hello Tanya, she didn't enjoy it, did she?"  
  
Tanya looked down, "Sir, I..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me...I can't make her marry someone she doesn't wish to, but who does she want to marry?"  
  
Tanya looked away, "No clue sir, she seemed very mysterious about it earlier, she would not tell me!"  
  
"Right..." He looked stressed, "I need to attend to this world domination crap and that prisoner...carry on, Tanya."  
  
Tanya nodded, as she watched him turn the corner, "For a tyrant he's all right." She grinned, "I wonder how Bulma's doing with her little friend."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Feel free to get off any time to please..." He looked slightly nervous, his cheeks still red, as were hers.  
  
She whispered something to him, "I will...but, I have to ask something of you first..."  
  
He looked slightly embarrassed, "Yes?" He had never felt like this before and was unsure how to react exactly.  
  
She smiled, she got closer to his face, "...just one, simple request..." Her lips neared his slowly.  
  
His just blinked, staring at the beautiful girl, her flushed cheeks were not from the cold and he knew that now, "...what would that be?" He whispered as well, he couldn't be falling for Triyan's girl, right?  
  
Her lips locked with his as she kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. His eyes widened briefly as he slowly closed them and put his arms around her, as if accepting that request she had asked of him. She felt his arms around her, and she lost all trace of worry, time or anything, she didn't want to break it, but she slowly did, her cheeks redder then before, "I..."  
  
He blinked, his cheeks apparently flushed, "That was some request..." his eyes were wide again, as his lips tingled insanely.  
  
She reached her lips, getting that feeling to get right after to eat sugar and that nice taste is still lingering on your lips, the tingling feeling, "Yes..." She blushed, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's...all right." He shook his head, "So, I'm supposing you'll be back." He looked away, "You're father would torture me to my death if he knew what just happened." He looked into her blue eyes.  
  
Her eyes seemed tired, "That's why he can't figure it out, he can't find you..." She shook her head indefinitely, "I don't understand how anyone could do this to 'you'..."  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly, "You know, lots of people have problems doing stuff like this to 'me', why do you?"  
  
She smiled at him as she got up and laid the umbrella beside, him, "I just don't understand it..."  
  
He shrugged, "Females..." Hem uttered as he rolled his eyes with a slight smile across his lips.  
  
She smirked at him, "Confusing, hm?" She gingerly touched his face again, as he looked up at her, "I'll see you soon."  
  
"I'm believing you this time, don't betray my trust, ok?" He smiled up at her, looking at her umbrella, "Didn't you want this?"  
  
"You keep it..." That feeling was still with her, the feeling of a rebel's kiss one that she would never let go of, one that she loved more than anything in the world. "Two times...it only took me one time to fall...and two to..." She smiled and sighed.  
  
He blinked, "If you're sure..."  
  
"I won't betray your trust, I don't think I could live without seeing you again..." She smiled at him gently.  
  
"I don't quite get you, onna...but I'd like to see you again too..." He leaned back on to the tree and dozed off quietly sleeping.  
  
She sighed, and then reappeared in her room, soaked, she threw off her dress and quickly changed into something dry, all she could think about was that feeling, her lips were still tingling. "Oh...my..." She changed quickly into a red shirt and blue pants, "Tanya?" She questioned to see if her friend was still outside.  
  
"You're back?!" She rushed into the room immediately, "Did you see him...?" She noted Bulma's expression, her cheeks were still flushed, it was an expression Tanya had never seen on her friend's face before, "Obviously so..."  
  
"I saw him..." She smiled happily, "I just have to see him again, though." Her cheeks remained flushed.  
  
"Sounds like someone's in love, Bulma..." Tanya smiled at her friend. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
"I...kissed him."  
  
Tanya's eyes widened, "N-no...way! You kissed him? How did it feel...?" She smile happily, pleased her friend had finally enjoyed a kiss.  
  
"I..." She looked down, her cheeks flushed, "I don't know, sugar would be as close as I could come, but too good to describe for the most part..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "...that was a hell of a kiss."  
  
"The kiss of a rebel, the unforgettable first true kiss, hm?" Tanya smiled gleefully, "Did he kiss good?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Done! *Big wide grin* {Wow, you actually got another chapter out with your lazy self?} Yup! Hey, that isn't nice! {Shut your big mouth and wrap this up, I'm sick of you for the night.} Well, consider this an early Christmas present for all of you people, ok? {They will, can we finish now?} You think anybody will read this. {Uh, no?} Hey! {Let's move on with our lives, ok?} Meanie, but, ok! *Big wide grin again* {Stop doing that!} Aw, okie dae! 


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...wow, how creative was that? {Not...} Ok, but, I have nothing to discuss, at least I am updating. So, I'm going to finish up my disclaiming this moment and begin the other portion of this document. {You are an idiot...} Thank you! {Uh-huh, sure, whatever.} Oh, extra disclaim, a scene in this is taken partially from a Star Wars game called Knights on the Old Republic.  
  
Hey! I'm back with yet another update, I'm trying to update this and Hiding the Truth at the same time, so I can get them both out tat maybe around the same time! Guess what?! Report cards went out today! I did good! YAY! {Ok, dude, do you realize that these people could never express how much they don't care?} Hmph, fine, I'll just start. Jerk! {Moron...} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Falling for the Enemy  
  
Choices  
  
Triyan pounded his head, continuously into a wall, "Why...do...these...women...have...to ...be...so...difficult?!" He sighed and looked at the ground, "How am I supposed to know what my daughter wants?"  
  
Bulma entered the room the second after he finished his statement, "Daddy?"  
  
Triyan glanced up at his daughter, as he stretched and leaned back on to the wall of the blue floored, gold walled, throne room, "Yes, sweetie?" His head was spinning, half-full with random nonsense about his daughter and wife, and some of his head was filled with the Kakarott and his elusive comrade, Vegeta. Little did he know, the subjects connected perfectly.  
  
"I'm going out...is that ok?"  
  
Triyan eyed her wearily, "You've been going out a lot, lately, where have you been going?" He sighed, knowing he had to make sure his daughter was safe.  
  
Bulma face flushed, "Uh...I-well...just to explore the planet, but I'm not getting into any trouble, I promise, Dad." She smiled, "Really, I'm not."  
  
"I'm sure you're not...and I suppose that's all right, then. Be back before it gets too dark, all right, Bulma?"  
  
"Have you spoken with mother yet?" Her eyes grew eager, wishing her father would talk her mother out of that loser, Yamcha.  
  
"No, not yet...I'll get around to it..." He heaved a sigh and looked away, "But, you can go...all right?" Now, his main objective was to get her away, so she didn't go on about this anymore.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" A smile appeared on her lips as she curtsied before him and walked out, for she was wearing a royal blue, long skirt and a red blouse. She seemed happy to be going out, he didn't bother looking into it, though.  
  
Bulma was greeted by her mother at the door, "Mother!" She curtsied again, "Did you need to speak with father?" Her mother had always expected much more of her language than her dad did.  
  
"Yes, dear. Have you seen your fiancé today?" She smiled at her daughter, who got a look of misery that she didn't notice as she spoke the word fiancé.  
  
"Yamcha? No, mother, I have not." She looked away, "I'm going out...ok?"  
  
She looked awkwardly at her daughter, "Is there a problem, honey?" She smiled, her eyes shining, "It's perfectly fine that you go out, just be back before dinner."  
  
"Don't worry, I will..." She continued to walk past her mother, sighing as she did. She dragged her feet, thinking about the situation that was unfolding all to quickly. But, why couldn't she get him off her mind? Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta! Where was everything else. Yamcha, she couldn't get him out of her head either, and she was so sick of him, she could throw up.  
  
"If...you see Yamcha tell him he should be at dinner, it's going to be very formal and I bought you a brand new dress!" Her mother seemed so excited, she continued smiling happily at her daughter.  
  
"Another one?" She looked at the ground, she didn't sound excited, she wasn't. "Didn't you get me one just the other day?"  
  
Her mother looked shocked, "But...sweetie...don't you want to look nice for Yamcha? He's your fiancé, not to mention, you're a princess you deserve it!"  
  
"Right, right, I'm going out, bye, mother." She walked off, her heart low in her chest.  
  
Tanya greeted her immediately at the door, "So? Did he talk to her? What happened?" She cocked her head to the side, "Are you going out?"  
  
"No. Nothing. And yes." She sighed and looked down, "I'm never going to get myself out of this mess...but, I'm not even sure if it's worth it, mother loves yamcha to death!" She plopped down on her bed, "Think of how it would crush her to know I hated him..."  
  
"Well, what about you? You like the other guy! Doesn't your father understand? I mean, not the guy...himself. But, he understands that you don't like Yamcha, he just puts on a show for your mother-Yamcha, I mean."  
  
"Yeah...but, if he knew who I DO like, I'd never hear the end of it...he'd never let me see Vegeta, anyway...are you crazy?" She heaved yet another sigh, "Well, Dad's enlisting Yamcha in the army anyway, I don't know why." Tanya laughed a little, "Maybe he'll get killed in battle and we won't have to worry about it!" She smiled, she didn't want Yamcha to die, well, she wouldn't say that to Bulma anyway.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma smirked, "Maybe he will get himself killed in battle, then all my problems will be over! He's gone, problems solved! Maybe I do need to assassinate him in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Violence is not the answer, Bulma!" Tanya pointed her finger playfully at the princess, still grinning, "Never ever!"  
  
"Except in this case!" Bulma laughed. "I'm leaving, don't tell my parents, or Yamcha, where to though. Later!" She ran out, using her secret, if useful, magic powers. They let her get to places she already knew well in an instant. She snapped her fingers, and hit a green wet surface, clearly it had stopped raining. "Ouch! Where am I now?"  
  
"Same place, onna...so, you came back, after all...I'm impressed."  
  
"V-Vegeta?!" She looked to see that smirking face, she forgot that feeling until just now, when it all poured back into her, "Hi! Of course I came back!" Her voice was high, and she was talking faster than normal. She knew her cheeks were red, and she felt like she was sweating.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me." He blinked and sat down beside her, "I...really didn't think you'd come back." His voice was distant, he still was covered in bruises, but apparently didn't care, because he was walking around fine.  
  
"Are you insane?!" She sighed, she didn't want to bring up the last time they met, and obviously neither did he. "Why wouldn't I?" she looked into his eyes and saw the lingering hurt and regret of his past resurface.  
  
"If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't trust anyone. My whole life had been one giant betrayal..." He sighed, "So, you can only expect it from me, sorry if I seem suspicious...I'm just being cautious..."  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind." She smiled, "I just wanted you to know that if I say I'll be back, I'll be back." Bulma stood up and looked around, "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"What do you think?" He looked away, "Not that I could tell you." He shot her a sharp glance, "You're my opponents daughter...more reason not to trust you." He stood up as well, "But, I need to get Kakarott out of there as soon as possible."  
  
Her heart ached, she wanted him to trust her, but she couldn't deny that she was Triyan's daughter, and that wasn't going to change, "I'm sorry...but, I'm not going to betray you, I have no reason to."  
  
"You don't need a reason...a reason is just something to hasten what you're already planning on doing. You're his daughter, you're going to betray me eventually." He smiled at her, "Though, it may not be intentional...so don't get all worked up over it, all right?" Vegeta crossed his arms, "Why do you care, anyway?"  
  
"Because I do." She couldn't get mad, at him being suspicious of calling her shots, why not? When he smiled, it was like an automatic reaction to smile back, immediately. "If at all possible, I will not betray you."  
  
The saiyan nodded, "Okay, I'll take you for you're word on that one, onna." He jumped up into a nearby tree, "Is Kakarott all right?"  
  
"He's fine." Her heart skipped a beat, "Vegeta..." His name, speaking to him, felt awkward on her lips, nice, actually, "I just think you should know...my father is trying to use Kakarott to find you."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Precisely why Kakarott has no idea where I go, ever. I swear, I'm an expert on betrayal...but, why did you tell me?" His eyes got a little softer, "You're his daughter, and you just warned me. I don't understand."  
  
"I don't want you to get caught!" She crossed her arms, "You don't need to be tortured! Besides, I couldn't live through it anyway!"  
  
"Wha-why not!?" A smirk came across his face, as his position shifted, "Then, I could be your plaything..."  
  
Bulma's smirk was wider than Vegeta's, "Hey! That doesn't sound so bad now that you mention it!" She laughed, "You're funny..."  
  
"Well, don't I feel special..."His position changed again, "Well...thanks..." His ebony eyes drifted upwards and she stared at him.  
  
"So, you plan to attack my father again?" She looked at him curiously, her heart beating at ten times it's normal rate.  
  
"Yeah, I do..." He jumped down from his perch, "He's got Kakarott, so it would pretty damned low of me to just say, 'Well, sucks for you, Kakarott' don't you think?"  
  
Bulma laughed, "Right, you do have a point...." She sighed "But...what if he does catch you, what will you do then?"  
  
He shrugged, "Well...I'll just have to deal with it, then, won't I?" He turned his back to her, "But...just one question..."  
  
She kept her blue eyes on him, she felt very anxious, she knew she was madly in love with him...and of all the guys! "Shoot." She smiled at him. "You...kissed me before...why did you do that?" His eyes turned, as he looked back at her, but his back remained facing her, nothing else.  
  
Bulma's cheeks lit up a red they had never gone before, "Oh...that..." She giggled a little, laughing nervously, "I...well...sorry about that, I don't kn–"  
  
He laughed a little, "Why are you apologizing?" He turned his entire body this time, "I just wanted to know why you did it."  
  
Her heart jumped, "I have no idea really, it was just an urge I got..." She shrugged, "Guess I should really control myself better, huh?" She nervously let a smile creep on to her lips.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little sudden...so, you just did it...because?" His eyes revealed an emotionless expression, nothing else.  
  
"Well...um, I guess you could say that." She couldn't tell HIM she liked him, that was absurd, he's stare at her like she was insane.  
  
"Right..." Vegeta's trust seemed to be very limited, seeming like he was used to being betrayed, she did like him, and she had to admit it to him eventually or she would drive herself mad, but she was very unsure on how to approach a guy like him.  
  
She walked over to him and met his eyes, "Why...did you want to know?" She looked at his arm, it still had dried blood along it.  
  
"Well, it's kind of random...you know?" He turned away and walked towards a tree and moved his hand along it, Bulma soon felt a new raindrop fall on her skin.  
  
"Oh, I see." She kept her eyes on him, "It's starting to rain again." She walked to a tree and stooped down underneath it. "When?"  
  
His face looked alert when she said that, "When what?!" He turned to her immediately, his black eyes revealing an alert expression.  
  
"When do you plan to attack my father? Again..." She knew what it sounded like she was asking him for, but her reason were totally opposite.  
  
"I told you, I can't tell you...that's way to risky."  
  
"Why don't you trust anybody?" The question itself had been lingering on her mind since she had arrived her, and that time span, which might not have been so much, felt like an eternity. He seemed like everyone in the world was going to turn around and stab him in the back as soon as he revealed the first thing about himself. She wasn't. That's what the problem was, she wanted nothing more than to help and she wasn't sure if he would ever understand that. "It's a long story...and to be quite honest, I don't want to talk about it, all right? But, I can't...tell you when I'm going to attack."  
  
She sighed, "I told you, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you!" She looked at him, "I wouldn't do that bec-..." She cute herself off, realizing she had way too big of a mouth for her own good.  
  
"Because?" He turned, she caught him off guard, was that what he needed, obviously not, because he just shook his head, "No...nevermind. It doesn't matter." He sat down on the grass, "It's starting to rain, you should go back."  
  
"I don't want too!" She walked over to him, "You...your clothes are torn to shreds, don't you get cold?"  
  
He didn't look at her, he seemed to be thinking about something, but he was unconsciously shivering, but he was used to stuff like that, "What? Oh...no, I'm used to things like this?" He then looked her in the eyes, "You're weird, why did you even notice that? Why did you help me in the first place?"  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "Because, I have my reasons...just like you have your reasons for being suspicious of absolutely everything!" She smirked at him, "So, I've earned my right to privacy too."  
  
He crossed his arms, "Oh no! I'm not letting YOU get me to tell you my secrets, you're not THAT interesting!"  
  
"Aw, you know you wanna know ALL about me! So, aren't you ready for an interrogation yet?!" She smiled at him, he seemed less tense when she joked with him. She decided this was probably the best way to earn his trust. She could, unfortunately, still see suspicion and tension built up, hidden in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, so it's an interrogation, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What did you intend to interrogate me on, I can assure you, you won't find any of my secrets worth crap!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so..." She smiled,. "Can I just ask you a few questions? They won't be that personal even?"  
  
"Fine, I'm all ears, beautiful." A smirk crept across his pale lips as he noticed the immediate flush in her cheeks as he spoke the word.  
  
"I like the sound of that..." She smiled at him, her cheeks were flushed, but her heart was fluttering like crazy.  
  
"What? The fact that I'm all ears, or the beautiful part?" He grinned at her.  
  
"The beautiful part, keep calling me that." She smiled at him, getting right in his face, where their lips were almost touching.  
  
"All right, miss, but do you intend to make-out with me or something?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Maybe I do, I don't think that would be so bad." She smiled at him, getting even closer to his face, "You're kind of cute."  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet." He turned and crossed his arms, a wide smirk on his face, "And what makes you think I'd ever dream of doing anything like that?"  
  
She laughed at him, "All right, all right..." She sighed, she didn't want to go back, ever, but he spoke what she had been thinking at that exact moment.  
  
"Hey, it's late, shouldn't you be getting back home?" He blinked, as he saw her expression, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing..." She looked down, "Go back, that's exactly what I don't want to do...get it?" She laughed a little bit.  
  
"What?" He looked at her curiously, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you...later?"  
  
"You will?"  
  
She turned and met his eyes, "Yes, I will! And don't you DARE think othewise, got it?" She was serious, she had an interesting glint in her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll hold you...to that."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat in her room, it had been three days that incident, and she had seen him twice, he acted weird the day before, really weird, "What was with him?" She sighed, deeply confused on her father's adversary's attitude.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
------------------  
  
Vegeta stared at the ground, a tired, hard stare forming in his eyes, "Hey...are you planning to go back home soon?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe, why?" Bulma tried desperately to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it, "Is something wrong? You seem a little distant?"  
  
"Oh, do I?" His voice sounded exhausted, suddenly, a small shock appeared on his face, his eyes widening to a certain degree, then they narrowed again. Bulma glanced at him, a very worried expression creeping on to her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I-I'm fine, but it's getting late...you're a princess...they'll send a search party out for you if you don't return soon." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, an exhaustion that hadn't been there before creeping into it.  
  
"Vegeta...?" Her voice showed, even to someone like him, that she was nothing but concerned, "Please...what are you hiding?" Her eyes softened considerably as she tried, again to no avail to meet his eyes, "Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing..." He stood up and turned his back to her, "I-I've got to go..." He started off, it was the first time Bulma had seen him leave the area he had been in.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I don't even know where he went!" She sighed as she stared at her bed, the emotion of pure distress had crept in to her soul.  
  
"Where who went?" Her friend entered the room, a light-hearted smile on her face, "Is something wrong, princess? You're mother is expecting you for dinner?"  
  
"Is she?" She sighed and shook her head, "Tell her I'm not feeling well and will not be joining her...and...Yamcha..." A bitterness entered her voice as she spoke his name, she had gotten to where she couldn't stand him, as if everything was his fault. Was it not?  
  
Tanya smiled at her, "What's up?"  
  
"Vegeta...that's what.." She sighed, "He was acting so weird last time...we met...I don't know what was wrong with him, then he ran off..."  
  
Bulma heard a shout down the hallway, it seemed vaguely familiar, "What was that?!" Her friend had bolted to her feet at the sound of it.  
  
Bulma shrugged and opened the door, she ran down the hallway to see Yamcha, a dagger jammed into his body, holding someone, who was obviously near death against the wall, "How dare you...!" Yamcha snarled.  
  
A horror crept in to Bulma's heart as she recognized the one shaky voice that she didn't want to hear, "Not as good as you thought you were, huh, creep?"  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, she stared at him, blood pouring from his mouth and newly acquired wounds.  
  
Yamcha stared at her, "What?!"  
  
A shocked expression came over the young saiyan's face, "What?"  
  
Her fiancé turned and stared the young girl in the face, her face paled, not even afraid of what she had just admitted to, but what she saw, Vegeta was barely conscious, "You...KNOW...him?!" He glared into Bulma's eyes. Bulma looked at Vegeta, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I...I..." She looked completely speechless, Vegeta's word about betrayal ringing in her ears, "I...well..." Her heart sank.  
  
"Of COURSE she doesn't know me! Why would I have anything to do with her?!" Vegeta climbed to his feet, kicking Yamcha and backing off.  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta, he was glaring at Yamcha, he then took off down the hallway, Yamcha snarled, "You son of a–..." He turned to Bulma, "How did you know his name?"  
  
"I..." She looked down, she couldn't lie about it, so she just stared at the ground, not looking up.  
  
Yamcha shrugged, "Well, I'm sure you had nothing to do with him."  
  
"How did you find him?"  
  
"The idiot was near here, I'm not sure what he was trying to do..." Yamcha smirked, "But he was injured enough to where he didn't stand much of a chance against anyone..."  
  
"Oh..." She looked after Vegeta," Um...what now?"  
  
"You actually think he can get away from your father?" Yamcha smirked, "Highly doubted...and I'm going to have a time with that one..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma's body shook in fear, as she continued staring down where Vegeta had run off to, "What are you talking about?" Concern began to emerge and reveal itself in her voice, and she didn't care.  
  
"Your father intends to torture him, he has some sort of information that your father has needed for quite a long time now, and some how, I doubt he'll just be all pleasant and tell us."  
  
"Right..." Bulma smiled meekly and nodded, then hurried off, down the hallway, "Well, I've got to be somewhere....bye."  
  
Tanya stared into Yamcha's eyes, "I hate you..." She said, bitterness making itself known to Yamcha and anyone else who heard, "You're the biggest jackass I've ever met."  
  
The man's smirk widened, "Oh? Why thank you..."  
  
Tanya turned away and ran after Bulma, after shooting him a hot glance.  
  
--------------------  
  
Triyan forced Vegeta back into the wall, "So? We meet again?" A smirk crossed his pale lips, as he saw Vegeta's struggle to move weaken.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta started panting, Triyan laughed at his pathetic attempt to move, "I said let GO!" Vegeta tensed his body.  
  
"You know what I want to know...tell me and we don't have to go through this again...though, if you don't want to tell me, I'm perfectly for torturing you, Vegeta..." His smirk widened, "So, what will it be this time?"  
  
"I don't care when, where or why, I'll never tell you anything you want to know!" Vegeta looked away, his eyes narrow.  
  
Bulma watched her father hit Vegeta in the jaw, she wanted to do something, but what could she do? She was Triyan's daughter, she couldn't betray him. "Dad?"  
  
Triyan kneed Vegeta in the ribcage and turned to face his daughter, "...Bulma?"  
  
"Daddy..." She stared at Vegeta, who didn't bother looknig at her, he just was giving it everything he had to move.  
  
"Yes?" He stabbed his own sword back into Vegeta, who whimpered softly, "What is it?"  
  
"I...nevermind." She sighed, "I'll talk to you later, Daddy..." She walked off, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Vegeta got killed, she just couldn't.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat in her room, she could still hear Vegeta's desperate cry ringing in her ear, she shook her head and looked at the ground, "I...have to check on him...I just need...an excuse..." It had been four days, and Bulma had not seen Vegeta, nor Yamcha, and her father very rarely. She was very concerned for Vegeta's own safety, sge stepped out of her room, in time to run into her mother.  
  
"Sweetie! Hello!" Her mom smiled a very pleasant smile, "Are you all right? I was just about to come in and check on you..."  
  
"I'm fine." Bulma didn't return the smile, "Can I go look for dad?"  
  
Celine looked at Bulma, slightly concerned, "Sure, but he might be in the interrogation room, but why?" She stared into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"I...just need to speak with him." Bulma walked off, dragging her feet.  
  
Tanya met her in the hallway, "Bulma! Hey! Are you ok? You have been in your room all day...are you still upset?"  
  
Bulma glared at her, "Of course I'm still upset, what do you think, you moron? This is all my fault...I have to help him."  
  
"You can't do anything..." Tanya spoke only the truth, and for the good of her best friend. "I....don't know what you could do..."  
  
"Well, whatever..." She passed Tanya by and continued walking, tears burning in her eyes, "Please just let him be all right." She walked down to the interrogation room, through a series of golden hallways, she opened the door, and saw her father, literally beating Vegeta.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Triyan glared at Vegeta, who just managed to cough blood out of his trembling lips, he didn't bother looking up at her, but she could see plainly that he was completely miserable, "Yes? What do you need? I haven't seen you in awhile..."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Um...I was just wondering where you were...I haven't seen you either, so I was just checking around..."  
  
"Oh...really? Well, that's fine...are you going to leave?" He looked into her eyes, she didn't know what to do, she had to work up the courage to say something.  
  
"Maybe in a minute."  
  
Triyan shrugged, then turned back to Vegeta, "Why do you make this so hard on yourself? If you just tell me a little bit of information...I'll leave you alone!"  
  
"NO!!" Vegeta furiously shook his head, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! You're wasting your time!"  
  
Triyan growled and kicked Vegeta hard in the ribs, Vegeta whimpered desperately, pain shooting throughout his body, "You truly are pathetic." Vegeta moaned slightly, and then glanced up at him, blood spilling from his wounds, which were now all horrible looking and innumerable. "Shut....up."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
Triyan glanced at Bulma, "What?"  
  
"I do have a request..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Leave him alone..."  
  
Triyan stared blankly at his daughter, as did Vegeta, and both stuttered for a moment, then Triyan spoke, "But, Bulma, why?"  
  
"Because...he never did anything to you, 'stop' 'hurting' HIM!" She glared at her father, who looked totally stunned.  
  
Vegeta stared at her as well, "Wh-what?"  
  
She looked at Vegeta, and smiled, "Well...will you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yo! I'm done with THIS chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! But, it's finally Spring Break, so if I have 'any' reviewers left! I should probably have another update out by next week! {Hoorah.} Be quiet! {No.} Argh! Well, so be happy! {Nobody cares!} Go away! {No.} Stop that! No, don't answer. {Ok, I won't.} Ugh! Well! I will have another chapter out soon! And I updated two stories at once, so...if you want, you can read my other story Hiding the Truth! Uhh...thanks! Bye! {No one cares!} ARGH! GO AWAY! {No.} *Growls* Well! Hope you liked it! Later! {You're talking to air.} SHUT UP!! 


End file.
